


You noticed and I caught on

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Iwaizumi is feeling pressured and Oikawa is there to listen
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	You noticed and I caught on

**Author's Note:**

> Yesyes, Iwaoi aha

Iwaizumi wasn't one for sharing his problems with anyone. He liked dealing with them on his own, it was always his problem, no one elses. He was getting really frustrated in the locker rooms when his mind just wasn't focusing on what needed to be done. He was angry and wanted to scream, punch something, anything to get his head out of the clouds. 

"Iwa-chan? Are you okay? You look more frustrated than usual." Oikawa spoke while Iwaizumi was staring intensely at the locker infront of him. He looked at Oikwawa and was debating whether or not to actually tell his boyfriend about this. He wasn't one for relying on others, but he just didn't want to have an outburst on anyone. 

"Oikawa."

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"Why can't I focus on what's going on around me? It feels like everything is foggy and I just can't keep my mind from wondering to other things. I'm so angry at myself and this is just one of those days where I want to scream, punch something, hell I'm only telling you this so I don't do that!"

Oikawa looked shocked. He wasn't expecting Iwaizumi to say anything, maybe a "sorry, just upset." But not this. 

"Iwa-chan.. do you want to sit down and talk about it? You seem really stressed and practice won't help with that." 

Iwaizumi was grateful for Oikawa's understanding. He was just glad that someone wasn't pushing him and putting pressure on him.

"Yeah.. that sounds good, thank you."

Oikawa sat down on the benches and pat lightly next to himself. Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikwawa and cuddled into his side. He was glad that everyone was already training and not in here to witness Iwaizumi's vulnerability.

"What's been going on, Hajime?"

"I don't know Oikawa.. everything is just really stressful and I feel like everyone has high expectations for me. I don't want to let them down.. I just feel really pressured I guess." Iwaizumi put his head on Oikawa's shoulder and hugged him tighter. 

"It's okay, Hajime.. I understand how you feel. You should be more concerned about your health though. Your mental health is much more important than anyone's expectations. I love you and I hate seeing you so worked up. Do you want me to tell coach to have an off day?" 

"Im so grateful to have someone like you, Tooru. You're so amazing and understanding. I got lucky.."

"Why, thank you Iwa-chan! I know, I'm awesome" Oikwawa said, lighting up the mood.

"Dumbass.. yeah, let's go. I'm tired." 

"Rude Iwa-chan! But okay, let's go. Also, I'm your dumbass so I'm not complaining" he said with his peace sign. 

"Love you too then" Iwaizumi snorted.

"Love you more~"


End file.
